The present invention relates to an alloy, as well as to an electrode which contains the alloy and to an ignition device which contains the alloy.
Alloys, in particular for application in spark plug electrodes must satisfy extreme requirements with respect to corrosion and temperature resistance. For this purpose high-melting and poorly-oxidizable metal alloys are primary utilized. Nickel alloys are utilized frequently as basic alloys for center electrodes and ground electrodes of spark plugs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,265 discloses a spark plug, in which a center electrode is formed at least partially of a metal alloy, which has a high content of chromium and aluminum. There is here however a danger of a two-phase formation in the alloy joint and thereby a short service life of such electrodes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,174 discloses further nickel alloys, which have a low content of chromium, silicium, and aluminum. They however have a limited corrosion resistance.